exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Syalantillesfel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Syalantillesfel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grey Lurker (Talk) 06:06, 27 October 2012 Hey Syalantillesfel, welcome aboard. I've been focusing on the ExoFleet side. I have some write-ups I'm still doing for the Exo-Fleet and I'm almost done. You can have free reign over everything else. I even have write-ups for the ExoCarriers that are almost complete. Make sure you preview before you publish. I notcied you made some changes to the photo format of Furlong, DeSoto and Romero that didn't translate well when they were published. Keep in touch. I noticed your screen name from the other ExoSquad wiki. Cuscus85 (talk) 07:16, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply I didn't mean to remove the categories when I edited those pages. Understand that I literally just created some of those pages a day or two before you switched from the other Exosquad Wiki to this one and I spent a lot of time creating those pages and spent a lot of time on the format and the write-ups. Plus I haven't had a chance to proof read or spot check my work, so they're still a work in progress. Additionaly, I don't mean to undo anything you're doing in regards to the categories. Like I said before, I still have some writes-ups for ExoFleet and ExoCarriers and such that are almost done. I think you'll be a great addition to this wiki. Photos of Earth, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn. Exofleet Categories My intention was to separate the Ship Types from the Ships themselves. An example is like how E-Frames and E-Frame units are separate categories. Also, Fort Elizabeth was Exofleet built but was under Neosapaien control for 90% of the time. I will probably change the affiliation back when I do the write-up but I already planned on making a note of that. Cuscus85 (talk) 04:49, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Exofleet I'm talking about sections like these: The greatest threats to the Homeworld Colonies, at the time of the ExoFleet’s creation, were attacks on civilian and supply vessels by Pirate Clans who resided in the moons of Saturn in addition to Trans-Neptunian space, sometimes referred to as Tethysian Pirates. or This escalation came to an impasse in 2119 A.D. when the Homeworld Congress declared war on the Pirate Clans of Saturn. The Pirate Clans War was in response to Jonas Simbacca's Pirate Clan pillaging a civilian ore freighter, the Danube, which resulted in the death of one of its two crew members. In addition to the death of the Danube's crew member, an entire ExoFleet work crew was killed when a booby-trap left by the Pirates was accidentally triggered. These are my original paragraphs and you cut it down and altered for no reason. I spent a lot of time on these write ups. It's my opinion that this wiki needs a lot of work and energy could be better focused on other sections like the Neosapiens, Earth Resistence, and Pirates. We don't need to Nickel & Dime over how a sentence is written (grammar aside). In addition, I'm not opposed to you adding sections like Buildup or War but altering parts that don't need to is just iritating. Not to mention I just put this up and you're drastically changing it. I put a lot of heart in this. I don't mean any disrespect. You do a lot for this wiki.Cuscus85 (talk) 05:34, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Write-Ups Those write-ups of Venus and Exofleet were straight copy and pastes from the wikiapedia page. They said so at the bottom of their respective pages. That's why I didn't merge them. What's the point of having a separate and original wikia if we're just copying and pasting them from others? Also, the phrase 'Tethysian Pirates' is something that I expanded on because I obtained a copy of a 60 plus page exosquad 'bible' written by the creators of ExoSquad that has a timeline and overview of the Exosquad world.